A web browser is a software application for retrieving, presenting, and traversing information resources on the World Wide Web (hereinafter “web”). A web browser can also be defined as an application software or program designed to enable users to access, retrieve and view documents and other resources on the Internet. When operating a web browser, security is crucial. Thus, when operating in a web environment, a user of a device, such as a mobile terminal, may not trust the code that is provided by a remote server for a particular website, document, service or the like. In some cases such code may be malicious.
For example, in some web based technologies (e.g. Hyper Text Markup Language (HTML) 5, JavaScript, Web-based Graphics Library (WebGL), Web-based Computing Language (WebCL)) code may be caused to be executed and/or stored in a buffer on a mobile terminal or other device. By granting access to a buffer and by allowing code to be executed in these buffers, the code may have access to machine specific data to include protected data. For example, the memory buffers that are reserved in WebCL, may contain machine specific data. In such case private data may be accessed and released in a way that would violate the privacy of the user of the device.